Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a function for detecting a sheet conveyance delay.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus for controlling a condition for image forming in accordance with a type of sheet detected by a media sensor is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-14695). An electronic photographic method image forming apparatus controls a fixing temperature in accordance with a type of a sheet. An ink-jet method image forming apparatus controls a total amount of ink for a pixel in accordance with the type of a sheet.
When a sheet that is extremely thick is detected by a media sensor, an image forming apparatus may prohibit supply of a subsequent sheet from a feed cassette. This is to suppress jamming of the sheet. However, because there is variation in media sensor detection results, there is a possibility that supply will sometimes be prohibited even in the case of a sheet that can be conveyed.